


"Who are you?"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [21]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Dementia, Gen, He doesn't remember his husband :), He was in a car accident, M/M, Xichen pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: The first thing Xichen notices when he wakes is the pounding behind his eyes. The pain that's growing stronger with each beat of his heart.The second thing he notices is that he's not at home in his apartment. He's in what seems to be a hospital room.





	"Who are you?"

The first thing Xichen notices when he wakes is the pounding behind his eyes. The pain that's growing stronger with each beat of his heart.

The second thing he notices is that he's _ not _ at home in his apartment. He's in what seems to be a hospital room.

He frowns. What had happened? The last thing he recalled was… there had been a phone call. 

Xichen rubbed at his temples. No. There had been something else. He had answered the phone and left to pick up… he had left to pick up… 

The door to the room is pushed open and a doctor makes her way in with a smile. "You, are very lucky to be alive Lan Xichen." She checks her chart. "Do you want to see your family now? They've been waiting while you napped."

Napped?

"Umm yeah. Sure. Send them in?"

He doesn't have to wait long. Less than a minute later he hears a noise in the corridor and the door is pushed open.

Three men and two toddlers stand in the doorway. One of the children is playing with a red ribbon tied in one of the men's hair and the other is napping, head using lilac hair as a makeshift pillow. 

For a minute Xichen frowns because he doesn't know these people. His family? They must have the wrong room. Then the third man shifts awkwardly and the man in the red ribbon grabs his hand and squeezes tight. He makes eye contact with the third man and as his eyes mert that shade of gold… Impossible. He looked at least 10 years older…

"W-Wangji? What happened… who are… I don't…" 

He can feel his panic rising. His little brother (who he barely notices sags in relief) looks like he is in his mid 20's. That means _ he _ is over 30… but the last thing he can remember is being in college…

The toddler playing with the ribbon twists around and the man lets him down. Xichen watches as the child clambers towards him. "Have you forgotten us again uncle Xichen? What about JingYi? Do you rem-"

"A-Yuan. What have we talked about?" The man in the ribbon chastises gently. "Your uncle is tired. He has just been in another accident"

"Sorry mama." Xichen nearly chokes but the kid continuous speaking. "Father do you have teddy?" 

Xichen watches as his brother extracts a stuffed rabbit from his pocket and hands it to the boy. The child promptly moves to the corner of the room and starts playing silently. 

The man with the lilac hair is still staring at him. "A-Cheng" the man in the ribbon places a hand on the man's arm. "Do you want a moment? We can step out with a-yuan and a-yi?" The man nods and the other man takes the sleeping toddler. "A-yuan!" The child immediately grabs Wangji's hand and…

And he's left alone with the sad man with purple hair. The silence is deafening until the other man breaks it. 

"A-Huan… how… what is the last thing you remember?"

Xichen blinks. It is obvious they have a close relationship - the last person he let call him Huan was his mother.

"College. Phone call. Party"

The man steps forward. "You have a form of Dementia A-Huan. From the accident. The first one, that is."

Xichen's patience starts to wear. "Who are you?"

The man's eyes tear up. "I-I'm Jiang Cheng. Your… your husband." 

Xichen's mind blanks. He is married. 

And he doesn't remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar


End file.
